An office may include computers and peripheral devices, such as imaging devices, to complete administrative tasks, for example. An imaging device may be able to perform an imaging operation based on a job. For example, an imaging device may receive a print job to print a presentation received from a compute device or a user may select to copy a document using a scanner coupled to the imaging device.